creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Retreat
The Robo Retreat is a blueprint that was published with update R44 in June 2017. It shows a large sitting, rusty robot that is overgrown with vines and weeds. It's inside is hollow and can be used as a player home/base. You can find this Blueprint by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or crafting menu (default key "q"). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 The Robo Retreat is suggested to be built with Industrial blocks that were published with update R44 in June 2017. The Blueprint makes use of all Industrial blocks and items, except for the Industrial Crowbar. The crafting recipes for these blocks can only be bought in the Store, or the already crafted blocks can be bought in a block kit that is offered for this Blueprint. However, like all other Blueprints, the Robo Retreat Blueprint can be customized and altered in order to accept other blocks and items that are available for free. Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials. Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. This makes it easier to build large constructions, especially while working together with other players. Please note that some of the suggested wooden blocks and vegetal materials are flammable, so the disabling of the fire spreading option is advisable for either the whole gameworld or the player-claims where this building is to be erected. Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone for this Blueprint can be claimed for free by everyone on any gameworld by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The Robo Retreat Blueprint is suggested to be crafted with these 10138 blocks: *4x Natural Stone Path *60x Stone Block Wall *2x Weathered Wood Wall (craftable from a rare crafting Recipe) *149 Dirt blocks *1034 Grass blocks *33 Grass Slopes *62 Grass Slope Inner Corners *43 Grass Slope Outer Corners *117 Weeds *270x Tallgrass *6 Tundra Flowers *56 Reeds *29 Wildflowers *432 Weepwood Leaves *1908 Cragwood Leaves *44 Yellow Flowers *3 Shrubs *328x Vines *352x Cragwood *25 Stone blocks *121 Stone Slabs *29 Stone Roofs *63 Stone Stairs *3 Stone Chairs *8 Stone Wall Shelves *3 Processors *3 Forges *2 Red Lamps *128 Obsidian Stairs *12 Obsidian Stairs Outer Corners *4 Arc Picture Frames *1 Arc Sign *2 Placemats *955 Iron Roofs *4 Iron Roof Inner Corners *7 Iron Roof Outer Corners *97 Iron Slabs *135 Iron Stairs *8 Iron Stairs Outer Corners *3 Iron Stairs Inner Corners *1 Iron Chair *416x Industrial Floor (craftable from crafting recipes bought with the Industrial Super Bundle) *243x Industrial Non-Skid Floor (Industrial Super Bundle) *1789x Industrial Wall (Industrial Super Bundle) *162x Industrial Grated Wall (Industrial Super Bundle) *13 Industrial Lights (Industrial Super Bundle) *24 Wide Industrial Lights (Industrial Super Bundle) *8 Industrial Lamps (Industrial Super Bundle) *8 Industrial Lockers (Industrial Super Bundle) *86 Industrial Fences (Industrial Super Bundle) *5 Industrial Gates (Industrial Super Bundle) *8 Industrial Doors (Industrial Super Bundle) *142 Industrial Ladders (Industrial Super Bundle) *13 Industrial Bellows (Industrial Super Bundle) *82 Industrial Gears (Industrial Super Bundle) *16 Industrial Lever (Industrial Super Bundle) *12 Industrial Switch (Industrial Super Bundle) *215 Industrial Tables (Industrial Super Bundle) *14 Industrial Fans (Industrial Super Bundle) *4 Industrial Number Pad (Industrial Super Bundle) *7 Industrial LEDs (Industrial Super Bundle) *107 Industrial Stairs (Industrial Super Bundle) *93 Industrial Windows (Industrial Super Bundle) *8 Industrial Vents (Industrial Super Bundle) *112 Industrial Smoke Stacks (Industrial Super Bundle) *5 Industrial Chimneys (Industrial Super Bundle) However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints also do not have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. However if you do, Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. Building kits are then to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store via Steam wallet), however please note that these kits will always contain all the standard blocks that the original Blueprint requires to be completed as designed, not any blocks that were customized on the Blueprint ("Advanced Options"). Please note that the prices of Blueprint building kits as well as prices of Coins themselves are subject to change and might differ from the latest uploaded images in this article. After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the gameworld in order to be accessed just like any chest. It can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it is not completely empty (then it will vanish). Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone is not included in building kits any longer, it can / has to be claimed separately. Category:Industrial Category:Blueprints